Heaven
The Kingdom of Heaven, officially known in Enochian as Atziluth, is the highest echelon in Asteros and the home of the angels, as well as where the macrocosm body is located. Though it is also a plane, it contains planes within it. The space of Heaven is entirely filled with Lux Aeterna that shines down from the Horizon of Eternity. Right below the Horizon of Eternity is the Realm of Keter, which is a small plane form which all archangels originate from. Keter is located directly above the macrocosm body, and is frequently depicted and described as Eden's Crown. It also goes by the Gates of Eternity, as it stands directly in the way of reaching the Horizon. Below the macrocosm body is the Chamber of Guf and the Border of Souls, which effectively separates Heaven from the rest of Asteros. Cosmology Heaven is the echelon located closest to the Horizon of Eternity, and is where the Body of Enoch is located. It is the origin of the heavenly host. The geography of Heaven is non-euclidean and imaginary in the perspective of mortal souls, from their fixed and subjective states. It is home to the Sabaoth, which are not limited by space. For this reason, it is difficult for mortals to grasp the geography of Heaven, besides describing it in abstract terms. Planes of Heaven Keter The Realm of Keter, also known as the Gates of Eternity, is a paradisaical plane home to the holiest of the heavenly host, such as the archangels. No mortal soul is permitted to enter Keter without the explicit will of the archangels, the seraphim, or God Himself. Keter is described poetically as the crown which sits upon the head of Eden. The purpose of the plane is to separate the rest of Asteros from the Horizon of Eternity, which is where the "Gates of Eternity" moniker derives. It is written in the Lumenicon that the paradise state of Mu at its creation is similar to that of Keter. Geography Macrocosm Body The Body of Eden is stored in Heaven and is the hypostasis body for all mortal existence. Prior to the creation of Asteros, which acts as its womb, the macrocosm body was the universe, itself. After its fall from grace due to the original sin, however, it lost its divinity and fell apart into the individual souls of mortals. Guf The Chamber of Guf rests at the feet of the macrocosm body, and is the only entry way into Heaven. The Chamber of Guf helps to enclose Heaven from the lower echelons by the Borders of Souls, and the Gates of Guf. The purpose of this plane is to house the unborn, uncleaned souls of mortals that had originated from Eden. Inhabitants of Heaven The inhabitants of Heaven are collectively known as the Sabaoth, or the heavenly host. They are the divine beings created for the purpose of proliferating God's will throughout Creation. To mortals, they may be collectively known as "angels", even though angels are technically only one part of the Sabaoth. Hierarchy of the Heavenly Host The heavenly host is divided into a strict hierarchy, where some sabaoth are more powerful and play more significant roles than others. Seraphim The Seraphim are the most powerful of the Sabaoth, but do not actually reside in Heaven itself. Instead, they reside in the Horizon of Eternity, and are the conduits in which Lux Aeterna shines down through Asteros. There are four known Seraphim, and their names are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. The seraphim, as they are the most holy beings besides the divine state of Eden and God Himself, are described as giants of light. Archangels The Archangels are the most powerful of the Sabaoth that live directly in Heaven. They answer directly to the Four Seraphim, and carry out their individual wills, as well as the will of God. They mostly populate the Realm of Keter, but are also described in the Lumenicon as surrounding the macrocosm body, as well as sometimes visiting the Chamber of Guf. Their interaction with the mortal world is very limited, except for very special exceptions. They are described as being most similar to the preborn state of babies, surrounded by an orb that distorts space and time. Aeons Virtues Ophanim The Ophanim are large Sabaoth that patrol the higher levels of the Astral Sea and throughout Heaven, and act as guardians of the will of God. They appear as giant feathered beings with six giant wings and a large, single watchful eye at the center of their body mass. Due to their unusual appearance, they are thought by Lucerian theologians to somehow be linked with the heavenly creatures. Malakim The Malakim are seen as guardians and lower level enforcers of God's will throughout the Astral Sea and sometimes the mortal plane. They regularly manifest in the form of a large, brutish figure with an animated face mask covering their true face. The reason they likely hide their face is the same reason for the angels below them. Angels The lowest of the Sabaoth but also the most well-known, the angels are the messengers of God and the footsoldiers of Heaven. They act as divine ministers and heralds, and are the most common member of the heavenly host to visit the Firmament. When they physically manifest, their form is also the smallest of the Sabaoth. In their physical manifestation, they appear as humanoids with bird-like characteristics and adorned in white and gold. They wear a golden veil that hides the extent of their face, likely as it is too holy for mortal flesh. Heavenly Creatures Category:Echelon of Creation Category:Plane Category:Lore